


Caring for Kit

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [21]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: Kit isn’t officially a therapy animal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr May 18, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/144523515805/accidental-soft-bro-cat-love)

Kit isn’t officially a therapy animal.

She’s not officially a therapy animal, but she may as well be the one responsible for making the sun rise, because she’s sure as hell the only reason Kent makes it out of bed some days. During the long, slow days of summer especially, when he doesn’t have the bracing weight of responsibility to lean his mind against and he’s inclined to sleep in later and later, she’ll rouse him with a sharp, loving nip to the underside of his bicep, where the skin is thinnest and sure to get a reaction.

He had to start sleeping with a shirt on because of that cat and her keen sense of tender places.

 

Kit has become his tender places.

Lying in bed, watching tape on his tablet, she’ll rest a paw against his face and remind him that he needs to eat, too. On the days where he feels too untethered to risk leaving the house, he’ll layer himself in clothes like armor, wield his snapback and a smile, and venture forth just to make sure she’s got the food she likes so much. He thinks about her little face and grabs himself a smoothie while he’s out, a hearty soup, a sandwich.

He’s got to take care of himself, for her.

 

Kit forces him take care of himself.

He’s no longer able to leave dirty clothes scattered around his room, or clean clothes heaped up in the corner where he dropped the load after finally doing the laundry. She’s trained him to put them away immediately through the expedient process of pissing on anything he leaves lying out. She doesn’t piss outside the litterbox on any other occasion, just when he lets his space become untidy. She seems to know better than he does what the tells are, and she is impossible to get mad at, even though he makes a ready target of himself. And when his cat knows him better than he knows himself, well.

He’s started going to therapy because of her.


End file.
